Last Laugh
by OverlyObsessed223
Summary: Never prank Mikey and expect for him to simply forget. He won't forget.


Mikey wasn't the kind of turtle to hold grudges. Mikey getting truly angry was as common as Raphael being kind. Sure, he would sometimes give the silent treatment, but that would only last one hour tops before the anger washed away, replaced with his usual happiness and joy.

However, this time his brothers had gone too far.

Now, even though he would never admit it out loud, Mikey was willing to recognize that he did kind of have it coming. After all, he _had_ been pulling more pranks after Casey had brought him more supplies, silently giving the prankster a wink before going topside with Raph to "bash some skulls".

Firstly, he had glued a bunch of fake bugs onto Raph's ceiling, so his hot-headed brother didn't see them until he laid back onto his hammock and looked up. Needless to say, Mikey had a field day with the video he was able to take before Raph spotted him and started chasing him around the lair. Seriously, Raph screaming like a girl, getting twisted up in his hammock, and running out of the room in terror was pure gold. Sure, Mikey had paid for it with bruises, but it was _so_ damn worth it.

For Donnie, well, it was no secret that Donnie was a _sucker_ for sugary foods, which certainly gave Mikey material to work with. First, Mikey took Donnie's "secret" stash of Oreos (everyone knew where he hid them, but they chose to humor him and pretend they weren't there) and began his tedious work. Mikey spent three hours scraping off the cream in the middle of each cookie and replacing it with toothpaste, leaving a gross surprise for his immediate older brother. Then, the next day, Mikey made cupcakes with yellow frosting- and Mikey could literally get Donnie to do _anything_ when his cupcakes were involved. Imagine the look on Donnie's face when he took a large bite of a cupcake… and realized the substance on the cupcake was not frosting, but _mustard._

Let's just say Donnie was now a lot more cautious when accepting baked goods from Mikey.

Lastly was Leonardo, and Mikey sure had some fun with Leo's prank. For over the course of a month, Mikey snuck into Leo's room in the middle of the night, took Leo's katana from where they hung on his wall and placed them in different places around the lair. Thing was, Mikey put Leo's katana in places that Leo would have _totally_ left them, like in the dojo, or the living room where Leo would sometimes sit and read until he went to bed. Every morning for weeks, Leo would find his katana in random spots and practically went crazy trying to remember when he had put the katana there. Eventually, Leo caught Mikey in the act, but the fun actually lasted longer than Mikey expected it would, so he got a lot of laughs out of the process.

So now his brothers decided to ban together and get their revenge.

Being a master prankster, Mikey scolded himself for not seeing the large white "X" on the floor that he often put down himself. But he failed to see it, and before he knew it Mikey was covered in pink paint and purple confetti. To make matters worse, Raph had a camera. Mikey stood there, defeated, as his brothers stood and laughed. However, their laughing subsided when a dangerous smile crept onto Mikey's face.

Sure, they could laugh now. But Mikey was Doctor Prankenstein, which meant he _always_ got the last laugh. _Always._

The week went on, the pink paint was scrubbed off the lair floor, and as the days passed Mikey's brothers began to relax. Even though they had clearly seen the smile on Mikey's face, Mikey seemed as if he had forgotten the incident, as he held no grudge. He smiled, he laughed, and he went on with his life, leaving his brothers prank-free.

Mikey liked to call it false security.

It wasn't a characteristic of Mikey's to be patient, but he understood that a good prank could only be worthwhile if you wait. So he waited, until one night when he was cooking dinner. Mikey was the cook of the family, which meant that while Mike was cooking, everyone else was banished from the kitchen. Mikey was stirring the pot of creamy chicken soup- a favorite in his family. When the soup was ready, Mikey got out five bowls and placed them on the counter, filling each bowl up with an equal amount of soup.

Mikey took two of the bowls and placed them at Master Splinter's spot and his own spot. He then turned to the three remaining bowls, and with a grin, he reached into the cabinet and grabbed the three bottles that Casey had provided for him. Mikey took one of the bottles and looked at the label.

 _Only take one dose for proper effects,_ the label said. With a smile, Mikey opened the bottle, measured a dose out with the cap, and tilted the bottle, pouring the entire bottle of liquid into one bowl. Mikey did the same thing with the other two bowls and then proceeded to wrap the now empty bottles up in paper towels and shoved them into the trashcan.

Mikey took the three bowls over to the table and set the rest of the table like normal.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikey shouted. Raph entered first, as he was watching TV in the living room, and licked his lips when he saw what the meal was. Leo came next, sitting at his normal place and looking at his bowl hungrily. Next was Master Splinter, who gave Mikey a grateful smile and sat at his place at the end of the table. Lastly was Donnie, who looked like he would rather be in his lab than at dinner until he saw Mikey's famous creamy chicken soup. Once everyone was seated, Master Splinter gave their blessings before they all tucked into their meals.

Raph and Leo were so focused on their dinner that they didn't notice anything off, but Donnie noticed that his younger brother had a smirk on his face. Seeing as Mikey had used food in the past to prank his brothers, warning alarms went off in his head, but Donnie saw Mikey take a large slurp of soup and waved the alarms away. Like Leo had said, Mikey wasn't one to hold grudges and wasn't likely to do anything at this point.

Dinner passed and nothing bad happened, and the Hamato brothers went on with their night like usual. Raph and Mikey wrestled in front of the TV, Leo watched from an armchair, and Donnie was immersed in a new textbook April had found for him.

They had no idea what was coming for them.

The next morning, all four brothers stood in front of their Sensei, waiting for their training session to begin.

"Today, my students, we will start off with meditation," Splinter instructed. Three out of four turtles groaned. So they got into meditative positions and went through the routine- Leo fully immersed, Raph looking like he was meditating but Mikey knew he was sleeping. Donnie was trying his best to meditate, but his mind was always racing too hard for him to do it, and Mikey was simply waiting.

 _Any minute now,_ Mikey thought to himself, eyes closed but his ears on full alert. It took around two more minutes before it happened.

Mikey could hear a stomach gurgling, and Mikey opened an eye to see Leo shifting in discomfort. Mikey heard one last gurgle and Leo's eyes flew open, his face paling.

"Sensei?" Leo whispered, and Mikey knew Leo was silently dying inside.

Splinter looked surprised to see his eldest son speaking during meditation time. Usually, he would expect such a thing from Michelangelo or Raphael, and sometimes Donatello, but never Leonardo.

"Yes?" Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"I… I have to…" Leo fumbled for words, and Mikey struggled to hide his smile.

"You have to what, my son?" Splinter looked annoyed. Man, this was just getting better and better.

"I have to… go…" Leo turned cherry red as he said the words. "It's urgent."

Now, Mikey was sure Splinter had seen a lot of things in his lifetime, especially with a son like Michelangelo, but this had to be a first. Splinter looked like for the first time in ages, he was speechless, because Fearless Leader Leonardo had just interrupted the meditation session because he had to go _take a dump._

"Very well," Splinter finally responded, and Leo didn't even bother to bow like he would usually. Instead, he darted out of the room faster than Leo had ever run before. Raph was now wide awake, and he and Donnie were struggling to contain their laughter until _their_ stomachs started gurgling. Donnie grabbed his lower stomach while Raph's expression matched Leo's- pale, and fear because there was only one bathroom in the lair, Leo was in said bathroom and would likely not be out for a while, and Raph and Donnie both had to go- _now._

"Uh, Masta' Splinta'..." Raph choked out, sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled to hold it. Splinter's gaze went from Raph to Donne, back to Raph, looked towards the door where Leo had sped out, and then landed on Mikey, who was sitting uncharacteristically still, his eyes shut once again.

"Go." Splinter sighed, and both Raph and Donnie scrambled after Leo, leaving Mikey alone in the dojo with Splinter.

"My son," Splinter's eyes were still on his youngest. "Would you happen to be behind this… turn of events?"

Mikey opened his eyes to meet Splinters gaze, and when a wide grin split across his face Splinter knew his speculations were correct.

"Michelangelo, what have you done?"

"I put laxatives in their soup yesterday," Mikey explained shamelessly.

"And tell me, what provoked you to put laxatives in their soup?" Splinter asked sternly.

"They dropped paint and confetti on me last week, and then they took pictures," Mikey shrugged. "I had to show them who does the pranks around here."

Splinter looked at his youngest child for a minute before shaking his head.

"While I am not sure this was the proper response, I admire your patience," Splinter admitted. "And perhaps your brothers have learned their lesson on letting their guard down."

"Perhaps," Mikey snickered.

"Michelangelo, you may go," Splinter sighed. "Training has been canceled for today."

"Hai, sensei," Mikey stood and bowed before leaving the dojo. He made his way to where the bathroom, and what he saw caused the dam to break and Mikey broke down into roaring laughter.

Raph and Donnie glared at Mikey as they sat against the wall, sweat streaking down their faces as they put all of their energy into _holding it._ Mikey didn't know who would get to go first after Leo was done. Probably Raph, as he would likely push Don aside and claim the porcelain bowl for himself. Poor Donnie.

Speaking of Leo, Mikey would hear grunts, groans, and _plops_ coming from the bathroom, and Mikey knew it was set to be a hard day for his brother in blue.

"Laxatives, dudes," Mikey calmed down enough to say. He spoke loud enough so Leo could hear from inside the bathroom. "Oldest trick in the book."

"Mikey, I am gonna-" Raph started to threaten before his face went even paler and he had to stop making threats. "Leo, hurry up!"

"You're gonna do what, Raphie boy?" Mikey laughed, leaning on the wall for support. Raph only grunted.

"Mikey, you are _so fucking dead,"_ Donnie hissed, and Mikey knew he was serious, as Donnie never usually cursed like that.

"Yeah well, looks like you all have a date with the potty, so that might take a while," Mikey taunted, wiping the tears of laughter from his face. "I hope you all have learned your lesson."

Mikey turned around and started to walk off, but he turned around just in time to see his brothers giving him very murderous looks.

"When it comes to pranking, I will _always_ have the last laugh," Mikey grinned. He then spun on his heel and headed for the TV, leaving his brothers panting, groaning, and grunting.

* * *

 **I'm not really sure where this came from. I'm not the best at writing humor, so if it gets a mere smile out of someone then I shall call it a success. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
